<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfit Family vs Popular Family by renjunsbussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881468">Misfit Family vs Popular Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsbussy/pseuds/renjunsbussy'>renjunsbussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I will add more tags later, Jeno is bisexual, M/M, Summer Camp, he has a lovely girlfriend, i dont remember if i put hets in here, jeno is a lil bitch, renjun is a really supportive best friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsbussy/pseuds/renjunsbussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the misfit family and the popular family. they can't stand each other to the point that they hate each other with a passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>important notes:<br/>- around at the beginning, the idols are around 15-16 years old<br/>- no NSFW<br/>- minor dirty jokes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jeno's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno sweetie, can you please wake up your sister and brother?” Mom asked sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t they wake up themselves? I also need to get ready, I'm still not done” I said in a rather annoying way.</p><p> </p><p>“I will bring you and your friends to watch the movies to watch Power Rangers next week?” Mom asks.</p><p> </p><p>I just sit there and stare at her.</p><p> </p><p>“And I will buy you another batch of food for your ASMR videos” She then adds.</p><p> </p><p>“You had me at ASMR, just give me a moment and then I will start waking them up,” I say trying to getting dressed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Once I finished getting my clothes on, I started heading towards my fellow siblings' room.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh. Two people from the popular side of the school.</p><p> </p><p>I despise the popular term for high school. They think they are so high and mighty because they are popular students. They are always making me and my friends do their homework. Like I get it, we are nerds but that doesn’t mean we have to your stupid work.</p><p> </p><p>But thank god summer break starts tomorrow so we don’t have to put up with their shit for awhile.</p><p> </p><p>I go to my sister Irene's room first since she is easier to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>I shake her lightly and she slowly wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm… what time is it?” Irene slowly asks as she slightly sits up while rubbing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I guess about 6:45 A.M.,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“All right.,” Irene says. I smile at her.</p><p> </p><p>I exit Irene’s room and just see my brother Taehyun just laying there, all sprawled out. I am not having this shit today.</p><p> </p><p>I headed to his bathroom and started filling the cup with water and slowly walked in front of Taehyun. </p><p> </p><p>I just stared at him annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the cup in my hand and then back at him. I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>I then poured the cup of water all over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno!” Taehyun yells angrily getting up.</p><p> </p><p>I dashed out of his room quicker than the Flash.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly ran into my room and locked the door safely. Now that I finally woke them up, I can now finally get ready.</p><p> </p><p>I started to look through my wardrobe and found my outfit. </p><p> </p><p>The outfit I prepped together consists of a short-sleeve button-up, covered with a yellow jacket, and ripped skinny jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow was the first day of summer break and oh my god, I am very excited to be playing video games and watching sci-fi movies with my friends.</p><p> </p><p>I exited my room and walked down my stairs to put my white converse on by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t going to eat Jeno?” Mom asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m fine,” I said as I walked out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>I entered high school and immediately head towards the library where all of my friends were waiting.</p><p>I see Yeeun and I start to smile.</p><p> </p><p>I quietly walked over behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeeun” I whisper and she turns around and sees me.</p><p> </p><p>She only smiles at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jeno,” She says, wrapping her arms around me.</p><p> </p><p>We started to walk side by side while still embracing each other as we walked towards our friend group.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it's the last day of school before the summer break. We should make it memorable.” Hyolyn says.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct!” I say enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>“I just hope next year, it won’t be a pain in the butt hole,” Yeonjun says as the whole group nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>We just kept talking about random things or just what we are going to do over the summer break when suddenly a loud noise rings.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it's the bell. Me and my group gather our things together and walk towards our classes together.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I see someone that I didn’t want to see. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to my friend group, “Um, I will be right guys. I have to go do something.” I walked towards the man I don’t want to see. </p><p> </p><p>It was Seonghwa. One of my brothers’ friends.</p><p> </p><p>“You got me a horrible grade on my recent project,” Seonghwa yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” I asked a question.</p><p> </p><p>“The assignment I told you about was to make a movie script on a historical movement, but you only made an essay with no final product. I currently have a B- in that same class now.” Seonghwa says angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I am so sorry... I didn’t understand the concept-”, before I could finish my sentence, Seonghwa pushed me up against the locker.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He stares at me, “You are going to pay for messing up my grade”.</p><p> </p><p>“G-get off of me,” I said while pushing Seonghwa off of me.</p><p> </p><p>He then pushes me back which made me lose my balance, slip, and hit my head against the lockers.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!” I hear a voice yelling. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Seonghwa look over and see Yeeun and my friend group running over. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what are you going to do about it?” Seonghwa said mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>“This.” Yeeun started swinging at Seonghwa. Sadly enough, Yeeun kept missing. </p><p> </p><p>I slowly got up with the assistance of one of my close friends, Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>Once I get up, I see that my friend group and Seonghwa's group are physically fighting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... I want to fight,” I said while running to my brother Taehyun and grabbing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno no-” Renjun tried to stop me but failed.</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed Taehyun's hair and pulled him off of Rocky. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. Touch. My. Friends.” I let go of his hair as I kicked him in the ballsack.</p><p> </p><p>I then was about to fight Huening Kai until I heard a very similar yelling.</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So who started this abruption of a riot?” Principal Lee Taemin questioned.</p><p> </p><p>My brother's friend group pointed at us and I am offended.</p><p> </p><p>So my friend group started pointing at them.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not helping at all” The man just stared.</p><p> </p><p>“Seonghwa started this because he pushed me against the lockers-” I started to say.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you pushed me first,” Seonghwa said, cutting me off. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you didn’t put your hands on my boy”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe if you did something right for once, this wouldn’t have happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? You jumped out of nowhere”</p><p> </p><p>“This bitch was about to attack me and my beauty, he can’t compare. I mean look at him”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys… can we stop arguing..” </p><p> </p><p>“THAT IS IT! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ALL WILL BE LEAVING THE SCHOOL PREMISES IMMEDIATELY” The older man yells at all of us while silently stopping our fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun and his friends just shrug it off and walk out of the principal's office but me and my friends try to reason with him, but to my dismay, we weren’t successful. </p><p> </p><p>Me and my friends just grab our belongings and walk out.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>I was just laying there listening to my music until I got the dinging sound of a text message. </p><p> </p><p>It was from my girlfriend Yeeun.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jeno:</strong> </p><p>Have your parents done any punishments for you yet?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yeeun:</strong>
</p><p>Not yet. My parents are currently out but my mother says she’ll say something later. How about you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeno:</strong>
</p><p>Nothing here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeno's Mom POV (Jeno, Irene, &amp; Taehyun's mother)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I was sitting at a large round table with the parents of the students of those who got involved in the fight.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean grounding will always be an option” Seungwoo’s dad suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“We always ground them, where has that got us?” Jihyo’s mom says.</p><p> </p><p>We all sat there and looked at each other and stayed silent in thought to think of any plans or suggestions.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I thought of the perfect idea. I stood up quickly. My husband looks at me questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the problem honey?” My husband asks.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a bonding camp? A camp where they can see past their differences by working together by bonding.” I say trying to get the other parents to agree.</p><p> </p><p>“That seems like a very perfect idea! But who will be taking care of our children?” Jackson's dad asked me.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I believe I got an uncle of my children that will gladly take some time off. I will ask them. Don’t worry about it”, I say while smiling at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jeno's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck!" Taehyun says slamming his hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Language at the table,” Dad says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but what?!” Taehyun yells.</p><p> </p><p>“A bonding camp. A place where your group of friends and Jeno's group can finally get along and bond. Your older cousin will be supervising the campsite.” Mom says.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s our older cousin? Seo Joon from What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim,” I say in a rather jokingly way.</p><p> </p><p>Me, Irene, &amp; Namjoon laugh simultaneously at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Like that could happen. Never in a million years. </p><p> </p><p>I then started looking at mom who was suspiciously staring at dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” I said. I was rather confused.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Park Seo Joon is our older cousin?!” I stood up from my chair rather quickly in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise…”, Mom and Dad said in a low whispery voice while making jazz hands.</p><p> </p><p>Oh my fucking god.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly ran out of the kitchen and headed up my stairs almost falling. I started packing my clothes and belongings just as fast as those characters you see in cartoons. </p><p> </p><p>Wait. When are we leaving...</p><p> </p><p>“Mom says we are leaving tomorrow morning. So you packed this quickly for nothing” Irene said walking by the door towards her room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The following Day</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I woke up this morning extra early to get ready for the day and get my hygiene in check to just make sure I was presentable. </p><p> </p><p>I had my usual pick of clothing that I usually wear to school. </p><p> </p><p>I started walking out of my room with my suitcase until I bumped into Taehyun. </p><p> </p><p>I looked at him, he was dressed in a red and dark-blue short-sleeved sweatshirt over a starry long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and red and dark-blue sneakers. </p><p> </p><p>“God damn, you want to soften up our cousin and get on his good side,” Taehyun says, “Isn’t he like one your favorite actors or something?”</p><p> </p><p>I look at him, “1, he is my favorite actor, and 2, no I am not softening up to him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, I do not care,” Taehyun says rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I look at him annoyed. What is the point of asking me if you didn’t care, like bitch what the fuck.</p><p> </p><p>I look out the window and see the bus pull up in front of my house. One by one, me and my siblings walk out of the house with our belongings and stop in front of the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Mom then came out of the house and the bus doors open with a whoosh. A very tall man came walking out.</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god. It’s <em> the </em>Park Seo Joon. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello again Seo Joon, it’s nice to see you again,” Mom says smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, sister” Seo Joon responds.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute, if Seo Joon is here, wouldn’t he be busy with his colleagues shooting their scenes for the rest of the episodes for ‘What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim’.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, this seems like a horrible time making, but I brought my friends with me. There is only like 7 of us.” Seo Joon says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That is very excellent. You would need a lot of hands to help you take care of these kids!” Mom says sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god, this is not it. I am going to malfunction.</p><p> </p><p>Help me. I need help.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that is right, meet your little nephew and nieces,” Mom says pointing at us.</p><p> </p><p>He turns towards us and introduces himself and bows.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon and Irene just stand there not saying anything. They look like statues.</p><p> </p><p>I decided to step forward and greet him. I bow about 90 degrees and smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Anneyonghaseyo, I’m Lee Jeno,” I say confidently.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles fondly at me, “Well hello there Jeno, it’s very nice to meet you”.</p><p> </p><p>He then grabs our suitcases and puts them in the shaft on the bus.</p><p> </p><p>After having him put away our items, we got on the bus and were greeted by 6 other faces. </p><p> </p><p>I greet them all individually, while my siblings just walk to their seats without making eye contact with the other people on the bus.</p><p> </p><p>While the others go to the back of the bus, I decided to sit next to Seo Joon.</p><p> </p><p>“So it seems you know about me very well, are you a fan of me?” Seo Joon asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course I am. I love the dramas you act in, you are a really good actor,” I say proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really, what is your favorite drama by me so far?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I got to say my current favorite by you is ‘What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim’,” I answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm,” Seo Joon just makes a noise.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Both of the groups were all on the bus since Kevin was the last one we needed to pick up. I was currently sitting with my girlfriend Yeeun.</p><p> </p><p>“So why did our families have to do this?” Yeeun asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They want us to bond, so we will bond with the popular kids I guess,” I said rolling my eyes and taking my phone out of my pocket.</p><p> </p><p>I took my AirPods out of my case and placed one of them in my right ear and the other one in Yeeun's left ear.</p><p> </p><p>I scrolled through my playlist and found a song. I clicked the song I wanted and I closed my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I should maybe fall asleep to Astroboy by Suggi.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, maybe that’s for the best.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yeeun lightly shakes me to wake me up. I slowly open my eyes and look out the window. I guess we are here already.</p><p> </p><p>I get up and walk out of the bus with everyone else and we see the sight before us. </p><p> </p><p>There is a huge cabin that is the size of a mansion. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this where we are staying?” Somi asks turning to Seo Joon.</p><p> </p><p>The older people nod, or should I call them ‘counselors’.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, we will be splitting up in two for rooms,” Seo Joon looks at us.</p><p> </p><p>“As if we will listen to you,” Taehyun says.</p><p> </p><p>I look at Yeeun, she looks at me and we just smile.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Joon leads us to our rooms. </p><p> </p><p>A group of certain people and I meet up in one room before we depart.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we hate each other?” Hyuka, my brothers’ boyfriend asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well no, technically the others always start the fights. Wait actually-,” I interrupt Hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore. How about this? Here, at this camp, we are just regular people. No fighting. Not like the others out there, we are just normal people doing normal people things,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>We all separate to our rooms, and I end up with Hyuka. </p><p> </p><p>“You can choose, the bed near the window or the bed near the door,” Hyuka says expectantly. I smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay,” I walked towards the bed near the window, “Thank you for letting me choose”.</p><p> </p><p>After I finish placing all my belongings in the drawers. I leave the room and head towards the other side of the cabin where the others are setting their things up. </p><p> </p><p>I peak through the door and it seems that all the other half are meeting up in one room as well. </p><p> </p><p>I just saw a sight that got me disappointed but not surprised. Taehyun and Yeeun were fighting. </p><p> </p><p>Great.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was all up in Yeeun’s face, taunting her.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh. I opened the door loudly and yelled, “HEY”.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun and Yeeun look towards me. A voice then asks me out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t the counselors say that we are separated and forbidden to have you guys, in our room?” Jaemin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t care. Come on Yeeun, we got some work to do,” I say walking into the room and grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away from all the others.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Renjun's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As Jeno took Yeeun away from the crowd, I decided to leave the room too and head back to my room. </p><p> </p><p>Before Yeeun left, she ended up sharing a room with Mark. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow I ended up with Haechan. I don’t talk to him but I have seen him before around at school mostly at baseball practice. Not gonna lie, I kind of admire him.</p><p> </p><p>I entered through the door and saw him standing there still deciding to choose what bed he wants. </p><p> </p><p>He turns around and sees me. He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You choose which bed you want,” Haechan says. But he didn’t say his last sentence quietly enough. “I want the bed near the window”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I will take the bed near the door then,” I say putting my suitcase next to it.</p><p> </p><p>Haechan quickly puts his stuff on the bed he got and jumps with enthusiasm. I just smile. </p><p> </p><p>I sit down on my bed and think, ‘I feel like this summer is going to be shit, I just wanted to practice dancing and playing the violin’.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was hanging out in the lounge area minding their businesses. I just kept looking around saw the activities that everyone was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Some were playing pool, some were playing with a deck of cards, others were just reading, and others were just on their phones or just talking amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>I looked over to Jeno and Yeeun in the corner who was snuggling up with each other talking. They have been like that since the 8th grade. They were inseparable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A little backstory on the couple…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Jeno, Yeeun, Yeonjun, and I have been friends since the 7th grade, and eventually became best friends in the 8th grade. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The thing was that Jeno had a crush on Yeeun so much.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At first, Yeeun didn’t even have feelings towards Jeno at all, but over time she started to develop feelings for Jeno as well. So one day, with all her confidence she asked out Jeno during the summer after we graduated middle school. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For some reason, Jeno became a lot kinder out of nowhere ever since he started dating Yeeun.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I know a lot about a lot of things about everyone in this room and its just simple small things about them</p><p> </p><p>I don’t have any crushes on anyone at all. I used to have crushes on guys but that is in the past, it doesn’t matter. Anyways-</p><p> </p><p>“Renjun!”</p><p> </p><p>I snap out of my focus and turn and see Jeno calling me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Renjun, we are going to be doing a bonding game outside. Let’s go,” Jeno says. I nod as I get up following him outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jeno's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Game 1 - Scavenger Hunt</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rules:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- There will be two groups. (Groups are chosen by hat pick.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- You will have ten tasks in total</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Each task is counted as one point</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- You have 45 minutes to do as many tasks as possible</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Bonus: Two points if you can do something extra during the task</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Must have evidence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- MUST WORK TOGETHER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>We split up in our corresponding teams. Seo Joon gives us our task list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Task 1: Prank one of the players from the other group.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I start smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>I whisper the groups of my mischievous plan and we start heading back to the cabin and start setting up the trap.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, I have just the right victim. I very much love scaring a certain girl from the other group. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As we finished setting up the last finishing touches of our prank, I see Aisha wearing all black and her mask with fake blood ready in her back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly everything was set and prepared. It’s time to commence operation: BOO!</p><p> </p><p>I give the others the signal to hide quickly. I look out of the door and see the other group enter the cabin. All right, its time to start. </p><p> </p><p>Aisha grabs me very harshly and pulls me away from the door.</p><p> </p><p>I gasp very loudly and start yelling, “Yeeun! Yeeun! Help me!”.</p><p> </p><p>Before Aisha disappears and hides under the bed, I lay down in the spilled fake blood pretending I was dead. I squint my eyes to make it seem closed but I can still see.</p><p> </p><p>I see Yeeun rushing over to me. She starts cradling my ‘lifeless’ body and crying very hard.</p><p> </p><p>After seconds of her crying, everyone comes out and yells, “BOO!”.</p><p> </p><p>Yeeun gets startled and looks up confused and scared.</p><p> </p><p>“We pranked your ass haha,” Jihyo says laughing.</p><p> </p><p>I kiss Yeeun on the cheek very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you very much, but I am trying to win here,” I say and she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Task 2: Pie one of the counselors</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you guys think is the most gullible counselor?” Hyuka asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know, but I have a great way to spice things up a bit,” Sunmi says.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>I had the can of whip cream in my right hand and my phone’s camera on.</p><p> </p><p>The others had their pie and their whip cream too.</p><p> </p><p>I tap Seo Joon on the shoulder, he turns around and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi-,” before he gets to say his sentence, we all hit him with our pies.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Task 6: Steal the other group’s task list</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck do we steal that?” I ask the group.</p><p> </p><p>“We will need a spy,” Chungha suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, who do you think is the best at not being seen? Someone that can be like a ninja?” I ask the group.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” Jackson yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what. Why me?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always disappearing with Yeeun daily, you blend into a crowd,” Somi says.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine, I guess,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>I leave the group behind and I hide into a bush. I peek through the small holes of the bush and see the other group rushing to do their next task. All of a sudden, a piece of paper falls from their pile, and they runoff. </p><p> </p><p>I slowly creep up to the piece of paper and pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>I run back to the group where they were sitting on the steps of the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys! I got their list!” I yell running towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“The list? That was so quick,” JooE says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, it seems that they must have dropped it,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly my group hears someone yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck is our task list?!” Taehyun yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, that is their list,” Hyolyn says.</p><p> </p><p>The group looks at the checklist, and it seems like they were on the same task as us.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess that means to cross it off now,” I say and someone does so. </p><p> </p><p>“To steal one of the other groups' stuff,” Jackson checks it off while smiling.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of us just write down what we have done so far.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Time is up everyone! Regroup at the cabin!” I hear Seo Joon call out.</p><p> </p><p>My group quickly ushered towards the cabin as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>At the steps of the cabin, Seo Joon is standing there waiting for the task lists. I hand him our task list and head inside with my group. The others are already inside and they were just hanging out, separated too I guess.</p><p> </p><p>“That was fun, what did you guys do on your task list?” I asked Yeeun while walking towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we attempted to bake a cake, sang in the middle of the forest, climbed trees, and skinny-dipped in the lake but Renjun refused to do that challenge because he, “says” he is still insecure,” Taehyun explains rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t blame him being that way Taehyun. Anyways, we were on Task 7 of the list. How about you?” Yeeun asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew oh my god, you are starting to sound like them,” I say as we laugh together.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, we were on Task 9 of the list,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>“Well fuck, I believe you guys are going to win this challenge,” Jaemin says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, just have some hope? Okay? We still have a chance to win this,” Taehyun says trying to assure his group.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Seo Joon ever say there was a punishment for the losing team?” Yeeun asked.</p><p> </p><p>“For the losing team? I don’t think he ever said anything about a punishment,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>We sit there just talking until Seo Joon and the other counselors enter the cabin with the final results.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we gathered the points and calculated the right amounts for both sides, and here are the results. Group 1 has made a total of nineteen points, while Group 2 has made a total of eleven points! Group 1 wins!” Seo Joon announces. “Now get ready for the punishment!”</p><p> </p><p>“What huh?! There is a punishment?” Yeeun asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>All the counselors do is nod.</p><p> </p><p>“All right the punishment… It’s going to be a dare game. Group 1 will write out a dare on a piece of paper and insert it into this hat right here, and then Group 2 will one by one pull a dare in which they will have to do,” Seo Joon explains.</p><p> </p><p>I look around and see that the rest of my group are writing down their dares and inserting it the hat, while I am just here stuck. I don’t know what dare I should put in the hat. </p><p> </p><p>I look around until I stare at Yeeun. I just had a wonderful idea.</p><p> </p><p>I wrote down <b>‘Reenact a famous sci-fi scene or sing a kpop song for 30 seconds’</b>.</p><p> </p><p>I fold my paper in half and enter my dare.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Joon shakes the hat a bit and Group 2 all line up to pull out their dares. </p><p> </p><p>Yeeun then stares at me and I just know that she pulled my dare.</p><p> </p><p>One by one all of Group 2 do their dares.</p><p> </p><p>We just laugh at them until we were amazed by Renjun because his dare was to do five cartwheels in a row and then do a death drop.</p><p> </p><p>We just stood there shook.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun then got up and quickly hid behind Yeonjun shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Yeeun was the last one to do her dare and she ended singing my favorite song. How adorable.</p><p> </p><p>None of us realized the sun was setting, so we quickly got ready for dinner time. We all met in the dining room sitting down in the chairs waiting for our food.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Seo Joon came out with a cart of delicious amounts of food that they cooked themselves and placed it in front of us.</p><p> </p><p>It was an array of so much food, I guess he learned how to make American food. </p><p> </p><p>All of us were discussing what kind of challenge we will be doing.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we are going to go hiking?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Or how about a baking challenge”.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we can go boat sailing or something”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god how about water skiing”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I know for a fact that we are going to do something similar from today”</p><p> </p><p>While we were chatting away, I didn’t notice Seo Joon and the counselors collecting all of the dishes and placing it back on the cart. </p><p> </p><p>“All right kiddos, I am going to need two participants to do the dishes,” Seo Joon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me!” I shout.</p><p> </p><p>“Me!” Yeeun shouts at the same.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, you both can do the dishes. That means the rest of you head upstairs, shower, and get ready to sleep,” Seo Joon says leading everyone away.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Yeeun head towards the kitchen and started piling up all the dishes into the sink. We turned the water and grabbed the soap and started washing.</p><p> </p><p>I watched Yeeun wash the dishes as I scooped up a small amount of soap suds and blew it into her face.</p><p> </p><p>She started smiling and quickly dropped the sponge and plate and wrapped her around my waist. We started laughing in each other’s arms while still doing the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>This is honestly fun to be here. Mom made such a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Yeeun then put her head on my shoulder and whispered, “Want to head to the lake?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded quickly and we finished washing. She grabbed my hand as she dragged me out of the kitchen towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>We quietly jogged towards the dock and sat at the edge. We looked up at the night sky and admired the beautiful night sky with its stars. </p><p> </p><p>The silence was breathtaking. The minor sounds of crickets, the water of the lake moving around, and the light sound of the wind whooshing.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what do you think of this summer so far,” Yeeun asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I think of what?” I asked turning to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of this bonding camp, our summer so far. Do you think that everything will go well?” Yeeun questioned.</p><p> </p><p>I sat there turning away, thinking of an answer. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I have a strong feeling that something will happen between our friend group and my brother’s group,” I say smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what exactly? Do you think it’s something like sexual tension,” Yeeun asked.</p><p> </p><p>I stare at him wide-eyed shocked with what she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Jeno, you already know that majority of us here aren’t even virgins,” Yeeun says.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you as well? Are you a virgin too?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, hopefully, I won’t be one by the morning,” Yeeun said smirking.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh, “Yeeun, no. We are too young to be even doing this kind of thing. We are about to be juniors in high school and you are thinking of doing this. And you are starting to sound like Taehyun”.</p><p> </p><p>“How come? It’s always a good thing to try something new once in a while,” Yeeun says slowly reaching down to my neck and starts kissing it.</p><p> </p><p>“So you being cocky and arrogant is ‘something new’?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>She just does a small nod. I wrap my arms around her giving him comfort. She is such a terrible liar. She always gets cocky, especially when is around me. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, she loves to be that kind of cocky. It’s weird but entertaining to me. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeno! Yeeun! It’s past midnight, why are you two still up!” We turn around to see Seo Joon yelling from the porch.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! We weren’t tired, we will head back inside right now!” I yell back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up and come inside right now before I lock you guys out!” Seo Joon yells back.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly get up and drag Yeeun up, “Come on, let’s go inside before he locks us out”.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, I was hoping something magical would happen,” Yeeun says disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>I lightly push her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it loser,” I whisper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed it! this is just a rewrite of a very old story of mine and made it into a story with kpop idols.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>